metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkSamus89
Welcome to Wikitroid! DarkSamus89, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like it and continue editing here! Please feel free to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **POV Policy **"Manual of Style" Policy ** **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) This produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Policy As a reminder, please read the POV Policy, as I noticed you wrote in out of universe style, specifically: "increases your Power Bomb amount by...". We write in-universe here, which means that all pages have to be written as if Metroid really existed (with a few exeptions). So the correct way to phrase it would be: "increases Samus' Power Bomb amount by...". Also remeber all games must be in italics if mentioned. P.S. What's with adding & # 1 6 0 ; ? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for the warm welcome and the tips! I always wondered what this out of universe -thing really meant :) English isn't my mother tongue, you see. And I really did not understand your P.S. message(P.S. What's with adding & # 1 6 0 ; ?). :Ok, you're welcome. I noticed that everytime you have edited a page you have added those characters (& # 1 6 0 ;) into the page multiple times. I had to add spaces in between them to stop them from not showing up. I don't understand the reason why they don't appear on a saved page. Are you using the Rich Text Editor? It might be something to do with that. It is only you though... strange, they don't seem to have any purpose. On a diiferent topic, what is your first language? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:59, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Huh? Well, that seriously wasn't my purpose... And yeah, I'm quite sure I'm using the rich text editor. But I might be doing something wrong again just as well... And on this different topic, I'm from Finland :) Strange are our language and habits in this cold land of ours... Sorry, I just had to say that :) DarkSamus89 21:18, 19 July 2009 (UTC) sig Just wanted to say I love the new sig. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, thanks! I worked on it for about one hour, but it's worth it :) I just read your user page and noticed you too can bend both your legs behind your head! It's nice to be able to do something most people can't isn't it? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 15:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hello I have seen your sprites and they look awesome! Good job! --RoyboyX 12:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! Are you into sprites yourself? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 20:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I am! But I don't really make sprites, I rip them. I may put them on Fan Mission someday. --RoyboyX 22:05, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh! That's nice! Have you put any of your rips on any website yet? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 09:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Not yet, but I will soon once I really get ripping! [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :All right! Let me know when you do! Oh, and your new sig is cool! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 17:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Samus link to Samus Aran link It's not really necessary to change the link from Samus to Samus Aran. They're both the same thing. Plus, it would be better if you helped out with other stuff. Happy editing! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, well it just bothers me, but yeah, I totally see your point. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 18:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::It bothers you? You change Samus to Samus which come out as Samus and Samus and you say the first one bothers you?!.....XD Okay, that's a good one. Sorry to laugh, but that just had me rolling on the floor! :) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, well the redirection bothers me :D I just see it better to link to the actual page than a redirection page... By the way, is there no template for Hunters' rooms? If not, then that really bothers me! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 18:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately not. Neither do we have one for Corruption. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Awww :( That's too bad. Is it hard to create those templates or what? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 18:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Look at the coding. Uh oh. I understand now... [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 19:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC)